When I Chase You and Then Run Away
by NekuSakuraba101
Summary: "It means I want you to chase after me." A 30 day OTP challenge for KanoKido! Rated T for safety reasons.
1. Holding Hands

**~*~ Day 1- Holding hands ~*~**

At first, Kido was afraid of holding Kano's hand. It wasn't like she'd never done it before, she'd actually held it quite a bit. When they were like, six years old. Now it was different. Now it signified something deeper, more intimate, and maybe something she wasn't entirely ready to admit herself.

When she used to hold it, his hand had been gentle, warm, and comforting. Would it change now? It might not be as she remembered it, and that's what she was afraid of. She didn't want anything to change.

"What? Do I have something on my hand?" Kano asked and examined it. Kido blinked, realizing she'd been staring hesitantly ever since he offered it to her. "It's fine, you don't need to take it." he said, grinning teasingly at her.

Kido felt bad despite his words. Almost desperately, she grabbed his hand yanked him towards her. Kano chuckled at the embarrassed expression on her face and squeezed her hand encouragingly.

"Just like old times, huh?" he said, smiling. Kido smiled back shyly and nodded.

"Yeah, nothing's changed."

* * *

**Um okay, so I've actually wanted to do this for over a week now because. . . . well it seemed fun to do. And for those of you who know me, know that I'm terrible at creating Title names, so they could change. Also, this was one chapter that I don't really like because I had no idea what to write for it, but maybe tomorrow's chapter will be better~**

**Loving you always,**

**Neku~**


	2. Cuddling Somewere

**~*~ Day 2- Cuddling somewhere ~*~**

Kano was sleeping stretched out on the couch. One of his arms hung limply off the edge while the other was tucked in between the back of the couch and his side, his hand resting on his chest. His mouth hung open slightly as he snored softly. All the signs that he'd stayed up till God-knows-when doing God-knows-what.

Kido shook her head as she watched him sleep. He was ridiculous sometimes, actually a lot more than sometimes, staying up so late. What an idiot. Dinner was ready, that was why she came out to find him. Now she had a problem, was she supposed to wake him up or not? It seemed inconsiderate to wake him up now, but then again it was his own damn fault if he was tired.

Her eyes drifted down to where his shirt had become hiked up above his stomach, most likely from moving in his sleep. After staring for about two minutes she looked away, coloring slightly. She wanted to pull his shirt down. She didn't know why, but it just bothered her for some reason. But of course she couldn't do that, just imagine if Kano woke up and saw her. Nothing but another thing for him to add the list of things to tease her about.

Instead she just brushed some of his blonde bangs away from his face. At least he looked innocent and peaceful in his sleep, a rather nice change from his usual smirking demeanor. She sighed, turning away to go tell other members who actually wanted to eat about dinner, when something grabbed her wrist and stopped her.

Kido jumped and turned to see Kano half smiling at her with his hand gripping her wrist loosely. "Leaving so soon? Why don't you stay and keep me company?" he said and sat up, his voice being laced with sleepiness.

Kido rolled her eyes, but didn't pull her hand away and leaned on her hip facing him. "Were you even asleep when I walked in?" she asked in all seriousness.

Kano's sleepy grin widened into one that seemed a little more awake and like his usual ones. "Who knows." he replied and shrugged.

_Figures_, Kido thought to herself. "Well then, come on, dinner's done."

"Waiiiiiit, Kido." Kano whined and this time latched both his hands onto her wrist, "Just for a few minutes."

Kido sighed again. It wasn't like she had a choice. Somehow she always seemed to follow into his games shamelessly. "Fine." she mumbled before making a move to sit on the couch next to him.

"Ah, ah, Kido~" Kano said teasingly and she looked to see him patting his lap invitingly.

"Oh for heaven's sake!" Kido groaned irritably as she found this getting more and more ridiculous. Instead of being gentle, she basically fell back into Kano's lap. Hard. Kano let out a gasping noise that sounded similarly like he'd gotten the breath knocked out of him.

"Was that really necessary, Kido?" he asked breathlessly.

Kido offered him a shrug. "Who knows." she replied, slapping his earlier response back in his face.

But it only made Kano chuckle as from the sudden, 'indirect' assault. He wrapped his arms around her middle and nuzzled his face into her back, feeling how it moved slowly up and down with every breath she took. The fabric of her hoodie feeling soft against his cheek. "Are you enjoying this?" Kano asked.

Kido tried to turn her head around to look at him, but failed. "I'd enjoy it more if I wasn't starvingly hungry at the moment." she replied into open space.

Kano didn't reply, but continued to smile contentedly against her back, just hoping to hold onto her a little longer.


	3. Gaming

**~*~ Day 3- Gaming ~*~**

"Foe Kido's Piplup has fainted." Kano read out loud from the screen of the DS in front of his face as he laid on his stomach, "Foe Kido is out of usable pokemon. Foe Kido has-"

"Alright I get it!" Kido snapped angrily at him. She slammed her own device closed, rather hard for something of such high value, and tossed it on the floor next to her.

She hadn't really wanted to play this game at all. But Kano had insisted that if she was bored they both battle each other, and that it was easy. That damn liar. He probably knew he'd be able to kick her ass easily.

Kido crossed her arms over her chest, brooding like a small child. "This game is stupid." she stated bluntly.

Kano smiled in amusement. He had never imagined Kido as a sore loser, but then again she barely ever lost at anything. Guess losing brought out the worst in everyone, even the people who claimed they didn't care.

"Be careful Kido, you could make a lot of people angry with those words." Kano warned, but laughed lightly. Kido just turned her glaring gaze away from him and let out a 'humph' sound in response. "Wanna play again?"

"No." Kido answered firmly. "If I can't beat you after four tries, what makes you think I can beat you on a fifth?" she demanded.

Kano shrugged casually, "Maybe five's your lucky number."

Kido rolled her eyes and gave him a look. "I think I'll pass."

"You can still watch me if you're bored." he said, but didn't look at her as the screen he was watching reflected back in his cat-like eyes.

Either Kido was mentally ill or she really was that bored because she ended up taking Kano's offer. Silently, she sat down next to him, their shoulders brushing briefly as she did.

Kano's eyes still never left the screen as he said, "You can put your head on my shoulder if you want to."

It was just a joke, but he was rather surprised when Kido actually did.

* * *

**I didn't really want them to watch a movie, so I had them play Pokemon instead~ (=^w^=)**


	4. Kissing

**~*~ Day 4- Kissing ~*~**

Kano sat cross-legged on Kido's bed next to her and watched as she read. Impatiently, he rocked back and forth on top of the comforter. He'd come in her room to find something interesting to do, since the only people home, other than himself and Kido, were Seto and Mary who were both passed out asleep on the couch. So the only person left to bother was Kido.

He watched her for about ten minutes. She was always the same, completely ignoring him and only moving her hand to turn a page in her book. This was getting boring now too.

Kano, trying to get the girl's attention, started poking her lightly in the side. She didn't respond. "Kido~ Kido~ Kido~" Kano continued to repeat her name while still at the same time poking her.

After the tenth poke, Kido dog-eared the page she was on before putting the book down. "Would you stop that." she said.

"Neh. Kido I'm bored." Kano whined and poked her again despite her command. This time he poked a little too close to her stomach and Kido visibly flinched at the contact.

"I said stop that." Kido growled and slapped his hand away.

Kano was confused at first, not fully understanding why the action caused her to twitch so much. But after a few seconds it clicked inside his mind and he grinned in sly knowingness. "Leader, are you ticklish?" Kano asked leaning closer.

Kido moved back, as if on instinct, from him. "W-what the hell are you talking about?" Kido tried to talk in all calmness, but Kano had known her too long and caught the slight nervousness in her voice held as she tried to keep her cool.

"Ah ha, so I'm right." Kano said and leaned on his arms.

"Kano, I swear, if you-" Kido stopped as her back bumped against the wall. Something like fear flickered in her dark eyes as she realized she'd back herself into a corner, but her face continued to hold its murderous glare at Kano.

Inches from her face Kano stopped. "You really don't want to be tickled do you?" he laughed as shook his head in mock disbelief. He was obviously enjoying this.

Kido flushed slightly in embarrassment and avoided his gaze. "Shut up." she mumbled quietly in annoyance. She would have probably pushed him off if his warm palm pressing against her cheek hadn't caught her by surprise. Her eyes widened as she looked at Kano's now uncharacteristically serious face. His yellow eyes holding something she'd never seen before and couldn't really identify, almost making her shiver.

"Kido. . . ." Kano's voice was soft as he spoke, "Can I. . . ." he trailed off and then stopped completely as his lips pressed against hers.

The kiss was soft, guarded, and chaste as Kano pulled back a whole ten seconds later. Kido hadn't even realized she closed her eyes until she found herself opening them. The hand on her cheek dropped limply by her knee, leaving nothing but the cold wall against her back and the slight tingle lingering on her lips.

"Are you going to hit me now?" Kido looked up to where Kano was avoiding her gaze. The shade of red on his cheeks seemed so misplaced on him that it almost made her laugh.

Kido pulled him into a sudden, rough, and awkward hug. She felt her own face start to heat up even though Kano couldn't see it. "You're an idiot." she mumbled and squeezed him tighter


	5. On a Date

**~*~ Day 5- On a date ~*~**

Neither Kano nor Kido were very romantic people. Even though they could be classified as a so called "couple" they rarely ever did the things most stereotypical couples did. They held hands every once in a while, sure, but they didn't rub noses or talk like four year olds over the phone. And they definitely didn't kiss or cuddle, _in_ public areas.

And it was because of these factors that Kido wasn't surprised when their first date wasn't what a normal person would call "romantic". Heck, she didn't even know if they'd really call it a date.

The only thing they really did was walk around the nearby shopping center. Of course Kano was leading the way, pointing and chattering at things in the store windows he thought they should buy. It was somewhat irritating when he did because the reason they couldn't go on a _real_ date was due to the limited budget provided by Seto and a little by Mary. If he wanted things in the store he should get a job. But despite this Kido followed along quietly, nodding her head and adding a word occasionally if needed.

At some point Kano grabbed her hand and tugged her along when she started to slow down. And it continued like that for the rest of the afternoon.

When they finally reached the base in the evening, Kido was worn out, physically and mentally. It was so much so that she started wavering in her steps and stumbled.

"Whoa, Leader, you okay?" Kano's grip tightened on Kido's hand as she caught herself.

"I'm fine." Kido assured, "Just a little tired."

"Aw~ did I tire little Kido Tsubomi-chan out?"

Kido glared at him in annoyance. "Call me that again and I may just have enough energy to strangle you."

It was a hollow, empty threat and Kano knew it. So he just chuckled and opened the door for her.


	6. Wearing Each Others Clothes

**~*~ Day 6- Wearing each others clothes ~*~**

Today was a cleaning day. Once in a while, on a certain day, Kido would thoroughly clean everything in the base. It was something similar to spring cleaning, except it happened roughly every two weeks when Kido couldn't stand the mess. And on that day everyone knew to leave and stay out of Kido's way. Everyone except for Kano.

Again, he found himself on Kido's bed. He lay on his stomach, chin resting in his palms, watching Kido's back as she rummaged fiercely through her closet. Her hair was twisted up into a ponytail and her hoodie and jacket had been abandoned for a white shirt she wasn't afraid to get dirty since it already had so many permanent in stains.

"It's cute how you work so hard Kido," Kano commented, breaking the long hung silence, "Though you'd look a lot cuter if you were dressed as a maid." As if instinctively, Kido threw back one of her shirts from the closet, hitting Kano square in the face. He removed the article of clothing from his face and examined it. "Now really Leader, that was immature." he said and ducked as a pair of jean shorts came sailing towards him.

"I'm cleaning out my closet. If you don't want to get hit, move." came Kido's answer.

"Cleaning out? You're not going to throw your panties at me next are you?" Kano asked teasingly.

"Pervert." was the only thing he heard Kido mumble. "If you're so bored, then why don't you make yourself useful and fold the laundry."

Kano got up from the bed now becoming accumulated with Kido's clothes. "I don't remember saying I was bored," he corrected her, "But I'll do it if you want me to."

Kido pointed over to where a laundry basket was sitting in the corner. "They're over there."

Kano dragged the basket over to his new spot on the floor. He reached through the depths of the garments and pulled out a random one. It turned out to be Kido's hoodie. It still felt warm from the dryer, as if Kido's heat still clung to the fabric, and he nuzzled his face in it. He breathed in.

Kido noticed how quiet it was and turned from her closet to see Kano with her purple over him as he wrapped his arms around himself. "What are you _doing_?" she demanded.

"Aaaahhhh Kido-chan's scent~" he sighed dramatically and contented as he breathed in again. It was a lie. Her hoodie really smelled with the overwhelming scent of flowery detergent, but it was fun to tease her.

"Stop it. That's creepy." Kido said with a sigh.

"No, I think I'll wear it _all_ day. It'll be like having Kido right there with me." He grinned at her, but she had already turned her back, hiding her smile.


	7. Shopping

**~*~ Day 7- Shopping ~*~**

"Hey Kido, let's get this!"

Kido glanced back over her shoulder to where Kano had lagged considerably behind in the aisle. Kido didn't even have to read the label to know she was definitely _not _getting it. It looked like someone could get high just by looking at the box, and regular Kano was bad enough.

"No, we're not." she replied. Turning back around, she pushed the shopping cart a little more forward.

"But why?" Kano whined from behind her. His voice was one of pure heartbreak, but Kido wasn't falling for it. In fact, she was losing patience.

"Maybe if you spent less of your money feeding your magazine addiction, you could by it, but I have to spend mine on food that everyone can eat so we all don't starve to death." said Kido, and she was quite surprised that her voice remained even throughout the entire sentence.

She heard Kano noisily shoving the box back on the shelf he found it on, followed by a muttered, "Shopping with Kido is no fun."

At that, Kido stopped dead in her tracks, she whipped her head around to where Kano had stuffed his hands in his pockets and was pretending to kick something across the floor. "I never asked you to come with me in the first place!" Kido forgot to keep her voice down in the store, but at that moment she didn't care. "You know the way home, you can just leave. I can handle this by myself!"

When Kido turned back around there was silence, as if the whole store had gone silent because of her outburst. Kido didn't know if she should feel proud or embarrassed by that. She was still sort of seething with rage and threw something in the cart she thought was tea, but couldn't quite be sure.

Then Kido stiffened as she felt Kano press his head to her back. He leaned all his weight on her and it seemed weird to Kido that she was more embarrassed by their position now than the argument they'd had seconds earlier.

"I'm sorry." Kano mumbled.

Kido groaned inwardly. She wished they could do this outside and not right in the middle of a food aisle.

"It's fine." Kido said, "I shouldn't have snapped at you anyway."

"Yeah, you shouldn't have." Even though she couldn't see him, Kido knew he was smiling.

"Get offa me." Kido said firmly. But Kano did the exact opposite and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What? I was just agreeing with you." he whispered and pressed his lips against her ear.

Kido's face went a deep shade of red. "Stop that. We're in a public place!"

"You didn't seem too worried by that before."

Kido, feeling desperate, elbowed him in the shoulder. Kano immediately let go, rubbing his shoulder from the pain.

"That wasn't very nice, Leader." he said.

"S-shut up. Let's just get the stuff and go."

* * *

**Sorry if this is bad, i'm not having a ver good day today. . . .**


	8. Hanging Out With Friends (With Pocky)

**~*~ Day 8- Hanging out with friends (with Pocky) ~*~**

Kano seemed to be in a very good mood today, a little more than usual. He barely said anything, which made Kido both relieved and suspicious. And more than once she caught him staring at her with some sort of amused look, as if she was part of some joke and he was in on it. It unnerved her.

"Say, does anyone know what day it is?" Kano asked. Even with Hibiya, Momo, Mary and Konoha in the room, Kido knew by the stare he was giving her that the 'anyone' specifically meant 'Kido'. She chose not to respond.

"Is there something special about today?" Mary asked, her curiosity seemingly peaked.

Kano leaned more towards Kido on the couch where she was still trying to ignore him. He reached out to gently pick at the sleeve of her hoodie. "It's Pocky day~"

Kido felt herself grow rigid. Oh, so it was _that_ day.

"Ah, I forgot that was today!" Momo exclaimed, but her shoulders soon sagged. "Shoot. I didn't buy any though."

Over on the other side o the room, Konoha tilted his head to the side in confusion. "What's Pocky?"

Seeing as Kido was not responding to his gestures for attention, Kano turned his attention to the other members of the group. "That's okay; I bought some Kisaragi-chan." He got up to walk to the kitchen. Searching through the contents of one of the cabinets, he pulled out three boxes of the pocky. Two of them were chocolate and the other strawberry.

"I tried to get Leader to buy the variety pack last time we went shopping, but, sadly, she said no." Kano said with a sigh as he gave one of the chocolate flavored boxes to Momo. Kido gave him a mild glare from her place on the couch, to which he was unfazed.

"Oh and Konoha, pocky is food." he explained. The android's eyes seemed to light up as he was handed the strawberry flavored pocky box and immediately tore into it.

Kano opened the last box and stuck the cookie end of one of the pocky in his mouth. "So, who wants to play the pocky game?" he asked slyly.

"No thanks." said Hibiya apathetically, "I don't really feel like getting kissed today." Kido couldn't help but agree with the 12 year old.

"W-what's the pocky game?" Mary asked.

"Uh. . . . Mary, I don't think you-" Momo had started, but Kano was already by the smaller girl's side.

"I'm so very glad you asked." he purred, the pocky still sticking out of his mouth, "If you want I'll show you." Kano leaned closer to Mary, who was too polite and ignorant to move. The pocky end had barely touched her lips before Kano was violently jerked back.

He landed on his back on the floor, chocking slightly on the pocky. "That. . . . Wasn't very nice, Kido." Kano said between coughs as he stared up at said girl.

"Be lucky I wasn't Seto." she growled.

Kano chuckled, "If Seto were here, I would have made him play it with her instead."

"Yeah, sure you would have." Kido huffed.

Getting to his feet Kano raised an eyebrow at her. "My, my Kido, are you upset that I didn't offer to play with you? You seemed to have enjoyed it the last time I played with you." He winked at her.

Kido grabbed the front of his shirt. "Don't you dare mention that." she hissed venomously.

"Eh? Are you still mad about that?" Kano looked surprised, "It was just a little joke. You were the one that fell for my 'new game' so easily."

Kido wanted to hit him, but then she realized that the others were staring at both of them in puzzlement. There was no way she was going through that, so she shoved him away roughly, mumbling something like, "Seriously, go die."

* * *

**11/11: Happy Pocky Day~!**


	9. Getting Sick

**~*~ Day 9- Getting sick ~*~**

"Bye Kido." Seto called from the front door. Kido managed a wave she knew he probably wouldn't see before she heard the door close behind him. She slumped down into one of the kitchen chairs. Kido stayed like that for ten minutes before deciding she couldn't sit on her butt all day and got up.

She managed to get the dishes done from last night's dinner before Mary came trudging sleepily into the kitchen. "M-morning Kido-san," the girl said while stifling a yawn, "Did Seto already leave?" she asked.

"Yeah, he did. Sorry, you missed him by about twenty five minutes." Kido said while drying her hands with a towel.

"Mm, that's okay."

There was barely any talking as Kido gave Mary some breakfast, which the girl accepted gratefully. After that the two seemed to go their separate ways, probably because Mary had to get dressed and ready for the day. This left only Kido in the kitchen, by herself.

Something wasn't right. Kido looked at the digital built in clock on the stove. It was already past 10:30 and Kano still wasn't up. She didn't really feel like she needed to be that worried, since Kano did have a habit of sleeping in till noon every once in a while, but she decided to go wake him up anyway.

Kido tapped lightly on the door. There was no answer. She did it again. Still, no answer.

"Oi, Kano, you. . . . Decent?" The last thing she wanted was to walk in and see something that might scar her for the rest of her life. But even when she called through the door, no noise was heard on the other end.

Deciding to risk it, Kido turned the knob and opened the door. She found that it was exactly as she expected. Kano's room was, of course, a mess, and there was a huge lump in his bed, which she presumed was him. Kido shook her head as she approached the edge of his bed.

"Hey, hey Kano, wa-" she stopped when she saw his face. His skin was as white as chalk and with every breathe he took through his nose she could hear how congested he was. He was sick, that much Kido could tell. Immediately she pressed the back of her hand to his forehead only to find it burning with fever and covered in sweat.

Kido backed away, waiting to see if Kano would stir, but he didn't. Great, this was all she needed. But at least one good thing came out of this: if she hadn't come and discovered Kano while he was sleeping, he would have probably hidden it from her until it got even worse.

* * *

Kano blinked open his eyes that, despite having slept, drooped with tiredness. He tried breathing through is nose, only to find one passage blocked completely and the other made a sickening wet noise when he sniffed.

Inwardly, Kano groaned. He hated being sick. Everyone would practically sympathize with him, and no doubt Kido would worry and nag at him constantly. He turned over in his bed, squeezing his eyes shut in the process.

_Maybe I could stay asleep just a little longer,_ he thought with extreme bliss. Deciding on that, he buried his face in his pillow and let out a pleased hum.

"So you're awake." The voice made Kano freeze. His no open eyes widened in surprise. It was Kido's voice and she didn't sound happy.

Mentally he cursed himself for making such a dumb move. There was no point in trying to hide himself, so he made his best effort to make himself at least not _look_ as awful as he felt. And with that, Kano forced himself to sit up.

His mask almost faltered as he looked at the intense cold stare Kido was giving him. She sat on a chair pulled in from the kitchen, her arms crossed as she looked at him. He blinked twice then said, "Hi Kido~ lovely morning isn't it." Even with his effort his voice still sounded rough.

Kido seemed not at all impressed by his façade and remained with her stare fixed on him. "Leader, why are you staring at me like that?" Kano asked and attempted to laugh.

Mid laugh, Kido's hand suddenly grabbed onto his cheek and pinched it hard. "Cut the crap." she said harshly, "You knew you were getting sick, didn't you?"

Slightly wincing from the pain, Kano didn't falter, "What are you talking about Kido, I'm fin-" she pinched his cheek harder, "Ow, ow! Okay, okay, yes!" he added with a pained whine just as Kido released her grip. He pulled back rubbing his cheek. "Take it easy, I'm supposed to be a sick person."

"That's your own damn fault if you did nothing to stop it." Kido pointed out, "Now would you please stop deceiving me, I already know you're sick."

Kano looked back at her with a lazy smile appearing on his face. "If it's all the same to you, I'd rather not have you see me." he said.

Kido opened her mouth to say something, but seemed to reconsider because she closed it again. Then she muttered, "Fine. Whatever."

"Well now that we've had this lovely conversation, I'm hungry." Kano said and made a move to get out of bed. He had barely pulled the covers back before Kido pushed his head back down onto the pillow.

"No, you stay in bed." she commanded firmly. But when her hand came off his forehead he tried to get out again, this time on the other side of the bed that Kido wasn't occupying.

It all happened so fast that Kano's head was spinning before he realized Kido had him pinned under his blankets to the bed. "Dammit, can't you just listen to me for once in your life?" Kido demanded as she glared down at him.

Instead of answering the question Kano responded, "You really can't be gentle can you? But in this position I guess staying in bed wouldn't be so bad." It was funny how Kido's face seemed brightened considerably in color.

"I hate you." Kido mumbled as she avoided his gaze.

Kano had to grin at that one. "No, I really don't think you do."

* * *

**Wow, this turned out long. . . . **


	10. Taking a Nap

**~*~ Day 10- Taking a nap ~*~**

Kido couldn't seem to contain the huge yawn rising as she set the timer for the rice cooker. Being tired irritated her, especially when she had so much to do. The dull headache throbbing near her temple didn't help at all either. And to top it off, they were out of ibuprofen.

No one had come in the kitchen to bother since she started making dinner. It was both a blessing and a curse, since she would have appreciated some help right now. Hopefully she didn't burn herself in this sleepy state. But after the fifth yawn within ten minutes, Kido covered her face with her hands. She had to go to sleep, that was the end of it. Everyone else could fend for themselves, since dinner was almost done, but she was going to bed.

With her hands covering her face Kido trudged down the hall. It turned out not to be the best of ideas to walk completely blind. She found this out after bumping in to the protruding corner of the wall. Kido cursed in frustration, rubbing her nose and glaring angrily at the wall like it had purposely caused her pain. Reaching out, she grabbed the door knob and turned it roughly to let herself in.

The window's curtains were still open, and it was funny because she didn't remember opening them, but it made her happy as she flopped down on the sun warmed comforter of her bed. Kido stretched out completely and snuggled against the pillows, burying her face in it. She let out a muffled moan into the pillow, not really caring how stupid she probably sounded. For some reason her pillows had this weird smell to them. It wasn't like a bad smell, but it was unusual and she couldn't describe it. It had been a while since she changed her sheets, though. With that thought, and before she could relish anymore in the comforts of her bed, she fell asleep.

To Kido, it seemed like she only blinked before she opened her eyes, but she obviously knew she had been sleeping due to the fact that her headache was gone and the room had gotten a whole lot darker.

Something moved next to her and, on reflex, she jolted and moved away, nearly falling off the bed in the process. The widow curtains were still open, letting the moon cast its dim light into the room. Kido looked and saw it was Kano next to her. His back was to her and his side moved up and down lightly.

Why Kano was in her room, Kido didn't know, unless. . . .

After taking another look around, though however hard it was, Kido mentally scolded herself. This wasn't her room; it was Kano's room. Now abusing herself physically, Kido slapped the palm of her hand to her forehead, flinching slightly as the sound seemed to echo through the otherwise silent room.

She probably should have left then. Just gone back to her room and silently brooded over how stupid she'd been. But, she didn't. Instead she laid back down on the mattress. Lightly she pushed against Kano while also whispering for him to move over, which he in his less than half conscious mind complied to. Kido snuggled back down into the pillows again and closed her eyes. Hopefully she'd be able to go back to sleep, and alert for the teasing that would no doubt come from Kano in the morning.

But Kido didn't know that the moment she snuggled back down, Kano woke up, but decided not to say anything. Especially when she cuddled into his side.

* * *

**Already 1/3 of the way done~**


	11. Making Out

**~*~ Day 12- Making out ~*~**

Kido always seemed to do surprising things. Especially when, to Kano, she seemed angry.

Like now for instance. He thought she'd been mad at him, but judging from the situation, it seemed that he hadn't been able to read her as well as he thought.

It was one of those rare occasions where Seto would be working later than usual and Mary had gone to bed only a little after eight, leaving Kano and Kido alone by themselves. Kano had picked up on his usual jibes at Kido about what she wanted to do now, but she had been completely unresponsive. Kano noticed this of course and said she was being unnecessarily dull right now. That seemed to set Kido off, but not in the way Kano thought.

Instead of a slap to the face or maybe an elbow in his ribs, her fingers fisted the front of his shirt, bringing his face closer to hers before she ultimately kissed him. Kano's eyes widened as all the pent up frustration was forced at him through Kido's lips. The kiss continued even longer as the irritation slowly subsided and turned into more like desperation as her tongue pressed roughly against his lips, but Kano would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it.

"Hmm. I rather like this game with Kido~" He was grinning at her now, perfectly able to hide the color rising to his face and the trembling of his hands. Sometimes he didn't like hiding his true emotions from Kido like that, but he knew if she had the choice, she'd do it too. Plus seeing her flustered face was cute.

Her dark eyes glared daggers at him. "Shut up." Kido growled menacingly.

Kano narrowed his eyes at her teasingly for several seconds and then sighed. "Y'know Kido, I'm kinda getting mixed signals from you right now. If you want me to kiss you why don't you just ask?"

Kido's blush seemed to intensify. "Maybe I would if you weren't so damn infuriating all the time!" Kido said with her voice rising in volume.

Kano's eyes lit up, "So you're saying you want me too?" Grudgingly, Kido nodded her head.

His hand cupped the back of her head, like he was going to kiss her, but instead the hand pulled her down while at the same time Kano fell back against the arm of the couch so that Kido was leaning over him. He really was infuriating.

This time the kiss was softer in contrast to Kido's rage kisses. Kido seemed to give in more as her full body leaned down against Kano's and her hand slipped behind his neck to intertwine in his blonde hair. He closed his eyes at her touch. She felt so warm.

Her hair tickled against his face and he brushed it back behind her ear with a free hand. There was no way to nudge each other closer than they already were, thought both of them tried. But just when it seemed like it would never end, Kido started shoving him away.

Kano opened his eyes, thoroughly confused by her sudden change. He let her go in confusion only to see her eyes look up in a horrified expression. Kano tilted his head up to see, but even with his view upside down he could still make out the figure.

"Oh hi Seto, you're home early~"


	12. Formal Wear

**~*~ Day 12- Formal wear ~*~**

"That outfit suits you, Leader." Kano said as he saw Kido step out of the small unisex bathroom in a getup very similar to his own.

Kido pulled a black vest over her white collared shirt. The only sound heard between them was the rustling of fabric and the snapping of buttons.

When Kano realized she wasn't going to reply, he continued further. "Though I do wish you would have worn the maid outfit. You would have looked even cuter than Mary-chan."

"The only reason I'm wearing this ridiculous outfit in the first place, is so that when our stomachs start growling I'll actually have something to shove down our throats." Kido said as she twisted her long jade hair into a high ponytail.

"Of course there could be drawbacks," Kano kept talking as though she hadn't said anything, "I really wouldn't want men trying to flip up your dress or stare at your chest."

This earned him a smack in the back of the head. "Would you stop going on about useless nonsense! We're supposed to be mature here." Kido demanded.

"I'm. . . . just looking out for your greater good." Kano said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Lusting over me in a revealing dress isn't looking out for my greater good." Kido pointed out.

Kano laughed dryly in response. "I wasn't lusting. I was merely thinking." he protested.

"Like there's a difference." Kido tightened the red tie around her neck she'd been tying while having this conversation. After tucking the end of it in her vest she noticed Kano's stare. "What?"

Kano blinked, seeming to realize he'd been caught. He laughed then, with his eyes turning into suspiciously happy arcs. "Oh nothing~"

"Ugh, what the hell is wrong with you?" Kido asked and frowned at him. She stepped closer and reached her hands out for him. Kano stepped back for a second, until he realized her hands were going to his bowtie and not around his neck.

"Can't you at least make the effort to look presentable?" Kido asked as she straightened his very crooked tie.

"Sorry," he said, "I'm not used to dressing this formal."

She sighed, finally done with the tie, but then her corrections moved on to his hair and where it was sticking up in some places. "Me neither," she said, "But at least try. I don't want us getting fired just because one of us can't help looking like a bum."

When she was done she stepped back to admire her work. Everything seemed to check out okay because she didn't say anything negative. After wiping whatever filth still resided on her black slacks, she turned to grab a serving tray from the counter and tucked it under her arm. But when she turned back Kano was standing right there, grinning.

"That's rather harsh, don't you think?" he asked in a somewhat sultry manner before leaning in.

Before he could do what she knew he was going to do and kiss her, Kido pressed her right index finger to his lips, stopping him.

"No public displays of affection at work." she said, smirking slightly at his surprised expression. "Besides," she continued as she pulled her finger away, "We have a job to do, so come on" Kido shoulder past him.

Kano grinned at her fondly. "Yes ma'am." he said before following after her.


	13. Having a Nightmare

**~*~ Day 17- Having a nightmare ~*~**

After gulping down her third glass of water, Kido slammed the cup noisily on the counter and let out her pent up breath. She rubbed her tired eyes, wishing she hadn't gotten up at all, but it annoyed her when her throat was so parched that it became hard to breathe.

She made her way back to her room, stretching with a yawn. Her hand hovered over the doorknob when she froze completely. With everything else in the base so still she could make out the sound of someone. . . . Crying? Kido turned around only to realize it was coming from Kano's room.

Naturally she was concerned and curious. Feeling more awake now, Kido opened his door to peer inside. Her eyes had adjusted to the darkness enough so she could make out his form in the bed. In the back of her mind, Kido found it strange that Kano was even sleeping in his bed in the first place. Usually he would be out on one of his nighttime strolls, but apparently not tonight.

"Kano?" she called out to him softly in the dark, but the only response was a quiet whimper.

Kido made her way over to his bed and sat down on the edge. She reached out to shake his shoulder. His body trembled underneath her touch. Kido shook his shoulder gently at first, calling his name repeatedly with her voice laced with in concern. When Kano didn't respond she shook his shoulder even harder.

Kido flinched back as Kano sat up with a gasp. He panted for a second or two before seeming to realize Kido was there. He seemed to relax as his hand rubbed one of his eyes. "Oh hey Kido, what are you doing in here?" he asked, his voice rough like it was hard for him to talk.

"You looked like you were having a nightmare." Kido stated bluntly.

Kano looked and blinked at her in confusion. "Eh? No, you just surprised me is all." he grinned in the dark.

He was lying. But even at this late at night he still felt the need to try and hide it from Kido. The only thing she couldn't understand was why. Why did he do that? Even on the smallest of things like this, he still didn't trust her with his emotions. Instead of getting mad though, she pitied him. It was sad that he was _that_ lost.

Kido leaned forward to hug him tightly. At first Kano tried to push her away, but that only made her hold him more securely. Kido rested her chin on his shoulder staring blankly at his bedroom wall behind him.

"Why do you have to do that?" she asked. Even though her voice was soft, on the inside she was trying desperately to stay calm.

Kano let out a shaky sigh. He pressed his forehead against her neck before speaking. "Ki-Kido, that's not fair." he said.

"You don't have to lie to me." Kido answered firmly. She waited and waited, but he didn't respond. Maybe she shouldn't be here. If Kano wanted to face his problems on his own, that was fine. If he was just going to make excuses, what was the point of helping him?

"I'll leave if you want me to." Kido unwrapped her arms from around him, but didn't move at all. Kano's face was still buried in her neck. After her words his body seemed to shutter with every breath he took.

"Tsubomi. . . Don't leave me." his words were so soft she almost didn't hear them at all. Despite the resolve she'd just had, she couldn't leave him, not like this. She couldn't see his face, but she thought it just as well. Right now she didn't need to. Kano's hands clutched firmly onto the fabric of her shirt and, in response, she stroked the back of his head, a sad smile on her face.

"I won't." she promised and kissed the top of his head.

* * *

**Sorry if this is bad or too, like, angsty or something, I wrote it at 3am after having a nightmare. **


	14. Eating Ice Cream

**~*~ Day 14- Eating ice cream ~*~**

It was silent. Kido looked up from where she was stirring her melting ice cream in the dish at the two across from her. Like Kido, Kano had a dish too, but instead of mint chocolate chip, he had bubble gum, grinning and humming contentedly to himself as he ate it.

The only other one there was Hibiya. It surprised her that twelve year old had just gotten plain vanilla, but then again it was in a cone. It seemed that every five seconds or so he would lick it and try not to seem like he was enjoying himself too much. He was kind of mature for a kid his age, Kido noted to herself, seeming the exact opposite of Kano.

"Ah, it's all gone." Kano exclaimed as he made an over dramatic sad face and placed his empty styrofoam dish and plastic spoon on the table. "Tsubomi, can we get some more?" he asked and looked at Kido with an innocently pleading face.

Kido didn't look at him and took another bite of her milkshake thick ice cream. "No."

"Why must Leader always say no?" Kano asked her, "Is it the only word that you know?"

Kido frowned at him. "No." she said, but then instantly regretted it.

"Tsk tsk, Kido." Kano's idiotic grin of amusement spread across his face, "We must certainly teach you some more vocabulary, with words like 'yes', 'of course', and maybe even 'Kano is always right'." He chuckled to himself.

"That's a phrase you idiot." Kido said in an annoyed tone.

"Well, if we can't get more, let me have some of yours." Kano insisted.

"No, I paid for it, so it's mine." Kido retorted, but even in her own ears it was the weakest argument she could come up with.

"Now, now, isn't that a bit immature for you?" he teased her. "Y'know, sharing is caring."

"Shut up! I said no and I mean n-" It surprised Kido how she wasn't so surprised that Kano kissed her. After living with him so long, it seemed like something he would do in these situations. But even though it didn't surprise her, her eyes still widened as his cold lips enveloped hers, the flavors of bubble gum and mint mixing together.

Hibiya, who was still there, watched all this with an expression any uninterested 12 year old would have in the situation. He shook his head, licking his ice cream cone again. "You guys are weird."

* * *

**Sorry, writers block and procrastination.**


	15. Dancing

**~*~ Day 15- Dancing ~*~**

"You know what I've noticed, Kido?" Kano turned his head to look at the girl. Kido wasn't looking at him, her focus deeply invested on the screen of her mp3, but she nodded her head in acknowledgement of his words.

"We seem to always end up together. By ourselves. Alone." with every phrase he moved ever closer to her until his shoulder brushed up against hers.

"Hmm, I wonder why?" Kido asked, but she didn't sound the least bit intrigued. Her gaze flickered to him for a second at his close proximity, but then her look turned thoughtful as she searched for a song to play. Then after that she stuck her ear buds in both her ears.

Kano was grinning at her, and she'd be lying if it didn't unnerve her, just a little bit. Then when he leaned on his elbow and put his chin in his propped up hand it was like he was studying her. "You creeper, stop that." she hissed at him, like it was all his fault she couldn't concentrate on the music anymore.

But he laughed in completely good nature. "Even when I don't do anything, I'm still annoying Kido?" Kido frowned at him as he continued to chuckle at her discomfort. Then he took her hand, pulling her up at the same time and almost making her drop her mp3 player.

"What are you doing?" Kido asked.

"Oh, _now_ you care what I'm doing?" Kido asked teasingly. She stiffened as his other hand rested against the small of her back. He pulled her hand out more in his. Her other hand was still clutching the music player and became trapped between both their bodies.

"Let's dance." Kano said, pulling her gently so she was forced to take a step forward.

"What? No." Kido immediately protested. She tried to twist her hand out of his grip, but it was held firm along with the hand on her back.

"Oh, but it will be fun. You know you want to~" Kano chided softly.

"B-but I…. but I can't." Kido said. Her face burned and she hung her head. This was embarrassing.

Kano laughed, "Is that what you're worried about? It's okay if you have two left feet Tsubomi. I have two right ones, so we'll balance out easily."

Kido smiled a bit, actually kind of laughing. "You idiot, that's ridiculous."

But even so, she let him continue. It was embarrassing, very embarrassing, especially when she stepped on his foot. He didn't say anything though, just happy in the end that she agreed.

* * *

**Yes, I am very corny. Well, I'm halfway done. Yay~**


	16. Injury

**~*~ Day 16- (Kido inflicted) Injury ~*~**

Kido tapped the writing end of her pencil to the blank sheet of paper in front of her. Despite her usually organized self, Kido hated making lists. Now if _she_ went to the store she wouldn't have even needed a list and could just shop from memory, but when Seto had offered to go to the store, she knew she had to make a list. Or risk him wasting money on things they didn't need.

Kido was mumbling to herself, "Okay, so we're out of salt. The rice should last another week…. I hope. And we need eggs, pork, an-"

"Hey Leader, what're you doing?" Kano's voice interrupted her thought process before she could write everything down. Idiot….

Kido couldn't help it, but her guard always seemed to come up around Kano. He was like those storm clouds you see in the distance, the warning that it was best to close all the open windows. In response to this instinct, Kido bent lower over the paper and shielded it with her arms. "Nothing." she grumbled.

"Is doing _nothing _a hobby of yours Kido, or do you just do it when I am around?" Kano asked with a raised eyebrow and grin on his face.

Kido sighed, an attempt to keep herself patient. She turned from her place in the chair slightly to look at him. "I'm kind of busy right now. I need to think." Kido said, and then turned back.

She put too much faith in Kano, too much to think that with her words, if said calmly, would ultimately make him leave her alone. It didn't.

"Think? Are drawing a picture or something?" Kano asked. She could feel him trying to look over her shoulder, but she wished he'd just leave her alone.

Kido didn't respond, and then waited. She waited for him to make one of his cryptic comments again, but there was silence. Kido turned her head to look back where Kano had been before, but he wasn't there. That surprised her. He left?

"Over here~" A shiver ran down Kido's spine and she jumped as Kano whispered close in her ear behind her. At the same time the pencil in her right hand dug into Kano's arm.

He yelped in pain and pulled back from her. Kido's heart was beating so fast she didn't even really realize what happened.

"Ow Kido, that really hurt." Kano said with a pained smile on his face. He rubbed his injured arm.

"God! You-you…. You just…. Ugh!" Kido groaned in frustration.

"Maybe now I've learned not to mess with you when you have sharp objects. Ha ha-Ow!" Kano was trying to laugh, but his arm still hurt where Kido had stabbed him and now was starting to bleed a little bit.

"Don't do that, it's filthy!" Kido cried as she noticed Kano starting to suck on his wound.

"Oh Kido, calm down." Kano said with a teasing smile.

"You are the biggest idiot in this entire world!" She wanted to hit him, but after stabbing him with a pencil (That was his own fault!) she felt that he'd been injured enough. "Get over here." Kido demanded. She grabbed his wrist, not as hard as she usually would, but softly yet still firm and pulled him over towards her. "I'm sorry." she mumbled, trying to avoid his gaze.

Kano smiled down at her. "That's okay; I'm used to your violent tendencies. Though it might feel better if you kissed it."

Kido gave him a look, "Don't push it."

* * *

**I did this to someone... but he was being dumb so that kinda justifies it... maybe?**


	17. In Battle, Side-By-Side

**~*~ Day 17- In battle, side-by-side ~*~**

Kano watched in horror as Kido fell in front of him. Time seemed to have stopped, almost like it was going in slow motion like it did in movies when they wanted to focus in on a particular scene. But this was no movie, it was reality.

He should have stopped her. That was the only thought that was replaying in his mind at the moment. He thought about it when his hand gently brushed against her wrist for that brief second before she ran out in front of them. But he hadn't acted on that instinct, and it was his only regret.

Kido's body hit the ground with a sickening thud, and Kano suddenly had the sickest form of déjà vu, as though this had happened before. Maybe not in the same way, but this same gut wrenching feeling of nausea, pain, and regret seemed so familiar.

The dark figure that loomed over her cackled with delight. That was the last straw. He ran to her. Screw his own well being, he wouldn't just leave her there.

Nothing happened to him and he held her limp form in his arms. Her dark eyes looked up at him, wide in fear. She was still alive, but dying in his arms. A thin trail of blood leaked out of the corner of her mouth as she coughed and chocked on it.

Kido opened her mouth to say something, but Kano shook his head. He knew she wouldn't be able to manage it now. Instead he held her closer to his chest, cradling her softly and letting his tears spill into her hair.

Now he'd lost two mothers, a sister, and he was about to lose the last most important thing, the person he cared for most.

At least he wouldn't have to suffer long.

* * *

**Yes, I had to do Outer Science, sorry.**


	18. Mornings

**~*~ Day 18- Mornings ~*~**

Kido awoke to the strange sensation of being held, something she hadn't experienced in what seemed like a century. In her sleepy daze, she let herself enjoy the embrace without question and may or may not have even snuggled closer, feeling warm and safe. But as she began to stir more and more, Kido felt something tickling against her face and neck.

Uncomfortable as it was, she craned her head to try and see who it was that was breathing on her. When she did, she sighed. Of course, it was _him_. Kido detangled her arms that had found themselves around his thin body and pushed herself away.

Kano, who a second ago had his head resting comfortably between Kido's head and shoulder, rolled over and sat up, his back now facing her.

"Why am I not surprised it was you." Kido said, now sitting up herself. Kano turned his head to look at her, shrugging. She then noticed he was still wearing his clothes she'd seen him going out in the previous night. "Oi, why are you still dressed like that?" she asked.

"Not my fault." Kano said rubbing his right eye and at the same time a sleepy grin appearing on his face, "You were the one oh so desperate for me to sleep with you."

Kido frowned, having no recollection of such a thing. She pushed the covers down off her legs. "What are you talking about?" she demanded and unconsciously leaned forward towards him.

Kano was smirking lightly at her. "Last night, when I got home, I came in to check on you like I always do." Kido seriously doubted that. "And when I was about to leave, you grabbed onto me and said you wanted me to stay. So I did." He was still grinning ear to ear when he was finished.

Kido narrowed her eyes at him. Usually she could tell if he was lying or not, but right now it was hard to tell. But even if she _had _done that, there was no way she was doing to admit it. "Somehow I don't believe you." she huffed.

Kano chuckled. "I didn't really expect you to," he admitted, "But it's the truth~"

"Sure." she added tersely. Done with this morning conversation, Kido swung her legs over the side of the bed to get up. There was still quite a bit of things she had to do this morning, and bantering with Kano over why he was sleeping in her bed was not one of them.

"You're hair is a real mess, Tsubomi." Kano commented as he followed her out of her room and right to the bathroom door before it was slammed in his face.

"That's 'cause I just woke up, idiot." Kido muttered through the door. "Hey, do me a favor and start breakfast will ya?" She waited for his response, but she could practically hear him tapping his chin outside.

"Will I get anything for in return for this?" Kano finally asked.

Kido rolled her eyes even though Kano couldn't see the sign of annoyance. "How bout not seeing Seto's saddened face when he has to go to work hungry. Now haul ass and go do it _now_." she commanded.

"So that would be a no right?" Kano asked and then started laughing outside. "Alright, alright, I'll do it." Kido could practically hear his grin and see him waving her off even though she wasn't physically in front of him.

"Just try not to burn anything." she said and smiled slightly.


	19. Staring Into Their Eyes

**~*~ Day 19- Staring into their eyes (a.k.a a staring contest) ~*~**

"Ha! You blinked!" Kano exclaimed, his characteristic grin spreading across his face in triumph.

Momo leaned back the fraction of an inch she'd moved closer to him in their contest. Her eyes seemed slightly bloodshot and had started leaking a few tears as she rubbed them. "Is this supposed to help me in anyway to control my 'eyes'?" the orange blonde asked as she blinked rapidly.

"No," replied Kido who was reading a book on the couch next to the girl, "It's just for his sick satisfaction."

"Hey, hey," Kano said, "I'm not sick, we're just trying to amuse ourselves." Kido didn't say anything, but gave a small eye roll in response.

"Danchou, are you going to do it too?" Momo asked.

"Yeah Kido~! You should." Kano seemed even more amused about the prospect of Kido joining in their mediocre past time. She uncharacteristically closed her book. She'd decided to indulge in the two's suggestion, but in her mind she protested that it was only in hopes of avenging Kisaragi and not her choice of being pulled into another of Kano's stupid games.

"Alright, I'll do it." she said and placed her newly closed book down on the arm of the chair. Kano on the other couch smirked lightly and moved over to the side of the couch Kido was sitting except opposite her.

"Yeah Danchou, kick his butt!" Momo cheered Kido on, pumping her right fist in the air.

Kido smiled slightly at the girl's antics to cheer her on, but it immediately vanished when Kano added, "Yeah, Leader, kick my butt." in a sly, teasing way.

She looked up to send a glare at the blonde. "Don't worry." she said coldly, "I fully plan to kick your ass." It seemed a rather harsh contest for just a simple staring game, but for years now every contest with Kano Shuuya seemed like a World War against Kido Tsubomi.

He wasn't at all fazed by her vulgar use of words against him, and again, smiled wider. "Alright then. Kisaragi be referee."

At first Kido tried to look everywhere, but Kano's eyes while still having her face fully towards him. There was no rule against that right? But…

"Ah, ah, leader, this way." Kido looked away from the interesting spot she'd found on the ceiling and now at Kano's yellow shining orbs. He hadn't blinked and neither had she. It was probably now twenty seconds.

Looking at Kano's eyes unnerved her as he tried to stare back into her dark ones with equal intensity. Her eyes started welling with tears, but she stubbornly suppressed them back. She would _not_ be beaten by him.

It could have been only seconds, or minutes, but to Kido it felt almost like hours. She was waiting for him to change, shift, do something other than sit their silently and stare at her. But at the same time, she didn't.

"You should blink now." His words alone snapped Kido out of her daze and she almost did as he said and blinked.

She recovered though, and instead sent a hard glare his way. "Shut up. Why don't you blink?" she retorted.

He laughed, "Because, I can't let Kido win."

"And why is that?"

He didn't answer, but his eyes, which she had become accustom to looking at by now held a sort of mocking in them, as if challenging her to do something.

Kido might have retorted, he was being utterly ridiculous, with his quips and stupidity, but before she could his hand reached forward to place itself on the side of her neck, so light she could barely feel it, and he was leaning forward like he was going to kiss her.

If it wasn't for her remembering Momo was in the room, Kido probably wouldn't have tried to push Kano back when she did. But when she flinched back, squeezing her smarting eyes shut and moving her eyes to push him away, her hands were met with air instead of Kano's shirt covered chest as she had expected.

"Danchou, are you okay?" Kido could hear Momo's voice calling to her and a hand being placed on her shoulders. She opened her eyes to see the girl staring at her concerned and Kano over on the couch clutching his side and trying his hardest not to laugh as could be shown by his red face.

"I really thought you might beat me," Kano forced out, "so I had to use some 'drastic measures'."

Kido's faced burned when she realized what he meant. That bastard he…

"I am seriously going to bury you…" she swore under her breath.


	20. Baking

**~*~ Day 20- Baking ~*~ **

Kido didn't know how she kept letting herself get pulled into these same kind of situations with Kano. He would always end up starting these things, but it was usually her who finished them. Couldn't they just be like normal teenagers?

Apparently not.

Kano was laughing. Even with a whole pack of white bleached flour coating his hair, face, and clothes he still retained his good nature. Either that or he was busy laughing at her appearance like she was silently doing at his.

"Stop laughing!" she growled at him, using her arms to push herself from her crouched position against the kitchen counter, "its not funny."

Mary had asked to help with the cake Kido had been planning to make, since it was soon Konoha's birthday, but Kido had politely rejected the smaller girl's help only because she felt she could get it done faster by herself than if she felt like she had to supervise someone else in the process. Of course Mary didn't press any further, which had left Kido to her work.

Luckily, before Kano had come home, gently resting his hands on her hips like he usually did when coming up behind her, Kido had managed to finish the cake batter and stick it in the oven before the problem started.

Sometimes she was too independent. She knew that. But it wasn't really a flaw she was planning on fixing.

"Kido, let me put that away for you." Kano had said. His hands had already started reaching for the rolled up bag before the sentence was fully out of his mouth.

Kido swatted his hands away. "No. It's fine, I got it." she'd said.

After that it became an all out struggle for the innocent cooking ingredient. Kido insisting she could do things herself and Kano still trying to pluck the bag out if her grasp.

It ended up, near the end of their struggle that Kido had held through up over her head, trying to use her small bit of dominant height to win. But even with this maneuver, Kano was still able to reach the bag, but only able so that he unrolled it, and the flour ended up spilling all over the two of them.

"Actually Kido, it was very funny." Kano said. He leaned closer to her and took a strand of her dark green hair covered in the fine white powder.

Kido frowned as she watched him twist the strands of hair around his finger, a crooked smile on his face as he watched her too. Finally she sighed and the corners of her mouth turned up into a kind of awkward smile. "You are such an idiot." Her fist raised, she punched him, but it was light as it hit his shoulder, causing some of the flour to fall of his shirt and hoodie and onto the floor. "That was such a waste of flour. You're so lucky I was done with it."

Kano let her hair fall out between his fingers and let out a defeated sigh. "I was only trying to help." he huffed, "you were the one being stubborn."

"But I didn't need your help." Kido retorted, a slight edge in her voice despite her effort to keep it calm, "and you can help me now, considering I still need help making the frosting."

Kano raised both his eyebrows, which almost seemed to disappear completely underneath his blonde bangs. "Aren't you going to yell at me and tell me to clean up this mess first?" he asked.

"No." Kido said, "It would be wasted efforts since you always seem to make a mess anyway."

* * *

**Sorry for taking so long, but only 10 more days left.**


	21. Arguing

**~*~ Day 21- Arguing ~*~**

"And then Mikuru-chan said-"

Kido barely got halfway through the sentence before she tuned him out. For the past week and a half it had been nothing but "Mikuru this" and "Mikuru that" coming out of Kano's mouth. Apparently Mikuru was the girl that usually sold Kano all his magazines when he went out to purchase them, and rather recently he'd been talking to her. A lot. And it was starting to make Kido sick. Even just thinking the girl's name seemed to leave a bad taste in Kido's mouth, but she ignored it.

She sat at the table, head tilted down so that her bangs partly covered her eyes that stared down at her now unappetizing food, her fork gently picking at it. There was nothing more that Kido wanted than to leave right now or at least put her earphones in so she could block out the conversation happening in front of her. But those were in her room, and getting up now would only cause suspicion.

Kano continued to chatter away energetically with Seto, who seemed to be laughing almost forcefully, and Mary, who seemed to be drinking in his words with fascination. Probably because she didn't understand the concept of 'flirting'.

Hibiya was the only other quiet one at the table besides Kido herself. Since Konoha usually went home with Shintaro and Momo (for some odd reason), Hibiya was the only other member without a home to go _home _to, and he was now an addition to their regular daily routines at the base. He was now sitting as apathetically as Kido, chewing whatever food he'd just recently crammed into his mouth.

Against her will, Kido was still catching bits of the conversation. "-she was so cute while fangirling. She reminds me if Mary-chan sometimes-"

Cute? Its sounds like a lot more than that,

Kido thought bitterly. What was wrong with her? She was just tired, she tried to convince herself, she was just in a bad mood, it happened every once in a whil- No. No, no, no. Okay, so she had to admit it to herself, she was jealous. She was jealous that Kano was gushing over _Mikuru_, like she was something special.

Her thoughts made her chest tighten. Was _she_ anything special? Was Kido Tsubomi anything to be treasured and cared for? To be called cute or beautiful in a sincere way and not as if the person seemed like they were just trying to mess with her? In her opinion, not really.

Even with these gut wrenching thoughts, Kido's rage seemed to consume her more than anything. Why face the pain when you can get mad and drown it all out?

"Shut up." she found herself saying. It must have been too quiet because no one responded.

Kido stood up suddenly; her knees hit the table roughly, causing a tremor. "Shut up!" Kido said louder, almost to the point it seemed like she was screaming.

She could feel everyone's eyes on her. Her face heated up, but she convinced herself it was more because of her rage than embarrassment.

"Kido…. Are you alright?" that was Seto, seeming to sense her mood and speaking to her in a soft voice.

She disregarded him, but instead her gaze came up to boar into Kano who had an amusedly puzzled look, as if waiting for her sudden outburst to turn into something interesting. That, even of itself, hurt her.

"If you couldn't tell, I was talking to you." Kido spat out the words venomously without taking her eyes off Kano.

"Why?" he asked, "I didn't do anything."

Kido ignored him. "Do you get some sort of sick satisfaction over it?" she growled, fists clenching by her sides.

Kano raised both his eyebrows. "What are you talking about Kido?"

What was she talking about? That even Kido didn't know. She just wanted it to stop. For it to stop hurting. Silence spread through the air like a raging forest fire, and all Kido wanted to do was disappear.

So she turned. She didn't know where she was going, only that she was leaving, and headed for the door.

Her hand had already clutched the door knob when she felt a firm grip on her other arm. Kido didn't have to turn round to know who it was. "Let go of me." she hissed.

"Where is Leader even going to go?" Kano asked, his voice was teasing but she knew he was just trying to disguise the unsure tone threatening to edge it's way in.

"Let. Go. Of. Me." she said again through clenched teeth.

He didn't. "Kido-"

Before he could finish, Kido whirled on him. Her eyes were blazing as much as her dark ones could and the back of her hand slapped Kano across the face. His hand let go of her as he stumbled back. Even with all the times she hit him, this one felt different then the others.

Kido could feel tears forming in her eyes and she slammed the door behind her.


	22. Making Up Afterwards

**~*~ Day 22- Making up afterwards ~*~**

Kano wasn't as in shock as he had been before, but his eyes remained locked onto the front door. He kept expecting Kido to walk right back in again, no doubt grumbling things under her breath, and making her way to the girl's room before slamming it shut. That was how it usually was.

The silence that followed after Kido's sudden departure was heavy. No one knew quite what to do, seeing as they were all more confused than anything.

Hibiya was the first to recover. Even with his short time here he could tell by the actions of the other group members that this wasn't normal. His eyes went from Seto, to Mary, and then to Kano who was leaning against the back of the couch where he'd stumbled to after Kido hit him.

"Kano… what did you do?" Seto asked in a low tone, glancing over at the blonde.

Kano blinked having realized he was staring at the door still. His hand came up to rub his cheek that was still slightly tingling with pain. "Would you believe me if I told you I really have no idea?" He asked.

Hibiya doubted if that was true. Unless Kano was really that stupid.

The dinner was put away and the dishes washed all by Seto and Mary. Kano still remained unmoving, seeming deep in thought.

"I guess there isn't anything we can do except wait for her to come home." said Seto. Mary nodded in agreement and Hibiya made a humming noise of acknowledgement. Kano still didn't say anything.

An hour passed, then two hours. Seto and Mary went to bed soon after, leaving Hibiya and Kano in the living room alone. Hibiya was lying with his back on the couch, cushioning his head with one of his arms. Kano was sitting next to his feet which barely reached over half the sofa. He was still watching the door.

"If you're so worried, why don't you go look for her?" Hibiya suggested what seemed like common sense to him.

Kano turned to look at him. "I wouldn't know where to look. He said plainly. Besides it's dark and starting to rain outside."

And so it was. The first sounds of rain drops hitting the window made their way to Hibiya's ears and he found the deceiver was right.

"So what did you do to make her so angry?" Maybe it was cruel to ask the question so casually, but Hibiya did it anyway.

Again his answer was the same, "I don't know."

Hibiya rolled his eyes, sighing. "Are you really that dense?"

"Hmm?" Kano asked.

"Aren't you two in, like, a relationship?" Hibiya asked, "I would think so considering all the _kissing_ you guys do."

"What are you talking about?" Kano asked leaning back on the couch.

Hibiya sighed again. "Don't you get it?" he demanded, "She was jealous. You were basically bragging about another girl right in front of her." The 12 year old shook his head, "If I was a girl I would have slapped your sorry ass a week ago."

"Geez, you're so mean Hibiya-kun." Kano said, but he didn't sound at all hurt by it.

"Anyways, don't listen to me," Hibiya said sitting up, "I probably don't know that much as _you_ do. But you should call her or something, because just sitting there isn't going to bring her back." He didn't wait for Kano to respond and instead stood up from the couch. He stretched his small arms over his head until it made a sufficient popping noise. "I'm going to bed. Night."

After the other boy left, Kano took up the couch. He laid on his back in a similar fashion to how Hibiya was earlier. He did, in fact, have his phone out. His thumb stroked down his open contact list, sending the short list hurling down so fast his eyes weren't able to keep up with each name. When it stopped, his eyes fell upon the last name in his contact list. Tsubomi Kido.

Kano suspected Hibiya was right. One of his first thoughts had been that Kido was reacting to his constant mentioning of Mikuru, it was first suspected by how quiet and moody she seemed whenever he talked about her. Maybe that was why he had started to do it so frequently, to see when she would snap. But he never expected she'd storm out like she had. He was so terrible.

The sound of rain became louder as the storm increased outside. He really was worried about Kido being out there in the rain. He hoped she was at least under some shelter. His thumb tapped her name and then the compose message in the corner.

**To: Tsubomi Kido **

**Hey, it's raining outside, you should probably come home. **

He reread the message what seemed like a thousand times. Then he deleted it, rethinking his approach. A few seconds later he had typed a new message.

**To: Tsubomi Kido**

**I'm sorry.**

Maybe it was just his imagination, but the hairs on the back of his neck stood up and it felt as if someone was reading his text over his shoulder. Kano turned his head rather suddenly on impulse. His eyes searched the space behind him, but there was nothing. Then a few drops of water landed on his nose.

Kano flinched back, his phone almost dropping out of his hand and onto the floor. After wiping the water off his face he looked up at the ceiling, expecting there to be a leak in the roof where it had fallen. But there was nothing. Strange.

A few minutes passed and he shrugged with indifference, turning attention back to his phone screen. The 'I'm sorry' message was still there, but it now didn't seem as good an idea as he'd thought. It seemed a cold hearted gesture to apologize via text. He decided to erase the message and retype what he'd had before. Then hit send. He would apologize to Kido when she came home, which he hoped was soon.

The reaction was almost instantaneous. Only seconds after he'd sent the text there came a loud yet muffled ringing coming from the front of the room near the hallway. Kano nearly jumped out of his skin and sat up.

He looked where the noise was coming from and something flickered. Kano was barely able to catch a glimpse of Kido's dripping figure, her hand digging frantically through her pocket for her own cellular device, before the ringing and the girl disappeared all together. Then all he heard was the sound of clumsy footsteps and followed by a door shutting softly.

It all made sense now. The feeling of a presence behind him, the water on his nose. It had been Kido, concealing herself and probably watching for who knows how long.

Kano grinned, slowly getting up from the couch. He wondered if Kido was still mad at him. Somehow he doubted it. If she'd really been there for a while, he hoped she'd seen the message he'd almost sent her. Maybe she would understand that he truly was sorry. He hoped at least.

Kano made his way down the hallway quietly. By now he suspected everyone else in the base was sleeping. Even if she was still mad at him he hoped she would keep her voice down. Unless she attempted to murder him, then everyone could wake up.

He entered her room from a door that wasn't even all the way close or locked. That did surprise him. Kano peaked inside first. It was dark, but with the curtains open and letting the dim, artificial glow from streetlights outside he could just make out Kido sitting on the edge of her bed. Her head was cast down, letting her bangs cover her eyes and most of her nose. Her hood was off and water droplets glistened off the tips of her hair.

Kano entered. He was closing the door behind him when he heard Kido's voice.

"Are you mad at me?" she asked in a soft mumbled tone.

Of all the things for her to say, Kano did not expect that. He resisted the urge to chuckle as he answered, "Hey now, shouldn't I be asking you that?"

The girl didn't respond.

He was standing right in front of her now. His body only centimeters from her sitting figure. "I could never be mad at you Kido." he said softly. Far softer than Kido felt she deserved from him at the moment. "In fact," he continued, "I probably deserved that." Kano rubbed his jaw to indicate his meaning.

But Kido didn't think so. To her, she'd been in the wrong, acting like a spoiled, selfish child. The whole thing had seemed so insignificant for her to react the way she did. She'd let her emotions get the better of her. Though Kano was too much of an idiot to probably fully realize, in full extent, what he had been doing.

"You idiot, _I'm_ the one that should be sorry." she said finally feeling like she could meet his glowing, cat-eyed gaze.

"There you go again," he sighed, taking a seat next to her on the bed, "Taking the words right out of my mouth."

Kido looked at him relatively surprised at this for a moment. The turned away as she said, "I'm sorry I was being so angry and childish. I shouldn't have overreacted the way I did. I-I… shouldn't have hit you the way I did. I-"

"Tsubomi." Kido shuddered at the tone in his voice, fro it had gone from teasing to seriously firm.

Hesitantly she turned to look at him. When she did, his golden-yellow eyes bore into her. She froze as his warm hand tilted her chin up and he kissed her.

"I love you, Tsubomi." he said after pulling away, "And I'm sorry if I didn't make that clear before now."

Kido felt like crying, which was ridiculous because she should feel relieved, happy. She shouldn't cry. Instead she wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face into his neck which felt pleasantly warm against her frigid skin. "I love you too… Shuuya."

"I'm glad." Kano said as he held her, smoothing out her damp hair with his fingers.

* * *

**Dear lord, how did this get this long? it was only supposed be like 700 words. **


	23. Different Clothes Style

**~*~ Day 23- Different clothes style ~*~**

"I already told you, you don't have to get me anything." Kido protested. Kano's hand was in hers, but despite the protesting of her mouth she was following beside him shamelessly.

"Now that Leader is officially my _girlfriend_," he drew out the word as if it was something more than just a title, which made Kido blush slightly, " We have to do something to make it more official."

Kido rolled her eyes. "Haven't we already been on a date?" she questioned. It was somewhat true, but then again not.

"Oh Kido," Kano sighed shaking his head, wanting to laugh as if Kido's truly puzzled expressions were something to be truly amusing. But since it was him, she wasn't completely surprised by that. "Technically speaking, this is not a date. You shouldn't deny people who want to do nice things for you."

"That's not what I meant. I'm saying you don't have to buy me anything to prove yourself."

"Oh I know that. But this is for both of us." He looked at her and winked. Already Kido had an uneasy feeling.

* * *

"This is your plan? No, just no." Kido was already heading out of the door, before Kano stopped her, turning her back around to the world of frilly skirts and form fitting shirts, all in soft bright colors of which she was hoping to avoid.

"Ah, but Leader, this will be fun." he promised.

She looked at him with a frown. "Fun for you or fun for me? Because right now I'm finding this idea if yours less and less appealing as the seconds drag on."

"Fun for _both_ us." he corrected her, waving his index finger. Kido rolled her eyes and made a 'hmph' sound.

"Is it really that, or do you just want an excuse for being prevented?" Her tone was that of all seriousness.

"Kido, you wound me." Kano said in mock hurt, "I know you're not really the girly type, but don't you want took nice when we go out?" he asked. "Not that you don't look nice already." He quickly added when she glared at him.

Kido shook her head, "You won't stop will you? Fine, but after I get to pick out something for you too."

"Fair enough." Kano didn't really care; just glad Kido had agreed and started pulling her toward the first rack of clothes.

* * *

"Are you cold, Tsubomi?" Kano looked over at his female companion. Her lips were pressed into a hard line, not so much a frown, but nowhere near a smile either. He asked because he noticed how she kept pulling down the fabric of her yellow dress that by itself barely reached to her knees.

She looked over at him. "No, I have a jacket on."

Kano eyed the light orange jacket, cuffed at her elbows, and grinned. "True. And it looks good on you. It all is a good look for you." he added.

He had a feeling that she wanted to smile and was utterly trying to suppress it. "You would say so, considering you picked it out." Kido pointed out.

Kano laughed,"Ah, ah, I thought the first dress was better on you." he replied.

"That thing was so frilly and pink it would make a regular girl look too girly." Kido retorted.

Kano shrugged. "But you are a regular girl."

"Yes, because all regular girls have the power to hide their appearances when their annoyingly stupid boyfriends take them out and dress them up in embarrassingly girly clothes. Oh yeah, I'm as normal as they come."

"Even though I love the fact that you just admitted and called me your boyfriend, that seemed overly sarcastic even for you."

"Shut. Up." she commanded, "I could murder you right now and no one would ever know." Kido growled menacingly.

Despite the threat, Kano wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Aw, but you wouldn't. It's not good for you to threaten someone you know you want to kiss." he teased.

Again he felt as if he knew Kido wanted to smile.


	24. One of Their Birthdays

**~*~ Day 24- One of their birthdays ~*~**

"Wake up~"

Kido turned over with a groan. It seemed like she'd just gone to bed. Her head ducked underneath one of her pillows in an attempt to block out the irritating voice that was slowly starting to relieve her of her groggy senses and wake her up.

"Kido, my love, get up." The voice could be placed now. And why should it not surprise her that it was none other than Kano Shuuya? Well that was because things like this happened on a regular basis.

"C'mon, I know you can hear me." he called as she continued to try and sleep despite him. But then he started shaking her shoulder and she felt the need to comply. The pillow slipped off from her head as she sat up and jerked away from his touch.

"Ah, Kido! You're awake." Kano exclaimed, but Kido had her back to him.

She didn't even turn to look at him, but instead flopped back down on the bed, frowning deeply into her pillow. "What?" she demanded. "What could you _possibly _want from me while I'm sleeping? Is it already time to make breakfast?" Kido asked, her voice slightly muffled through the pillow and laced with sleepiness and evidence if her bad mood. Instead of waiting for his response she leaned up again to look at him. "What?" she asked again firmly.

Kano snickered softly, "Kido looks tired."

It was too early in the morning for this. "No shit. That's because I am." she spat, "What time is it anyway?"

"It's a little passed midnight." he said cheerfully, "Which means it's officially your birthday."

Kido blinked. Was he serious? Apparently so, since no quips were followed after. She groaned softly before slumping against Kano, her forehead pressing against his shoulder.

"Ah, Leader, are you okay? You didn't forget, did you?" he teased her, "because I tried to remind you a few days ago. Wait. Kido, your not crying because you're so touched I remembered, now are you? If you are, I find that very touching also, but tears don't suit you very well, dear, an-" Kano was cut off as one of Kido's hands pressed lightly against his mouth.

"Just... Shut up for a second." she mumbled before dropping her hand back down.

Kano waited patiently for Kido to say something further, but instead of words her body vibrated with a low humming that was muffled by her covered face. "Kido?"

"You... are such an idiot." Kido said and she was _laughing_. "Kano, it's not my birthday, _yet_." At Kano's puzzled look she explained. "I was born on January 2nd, 2:17 a.m. so technically, we still have about two hours till it's officially my birthday." she said and hit Kano in the back of the head softy, still shaking with light laughter.

"Oh. Well you know, I've never been good at math," Kano chuckled, "At least I was the first to say happy birthday to you, like I planned."

Kido looked up at him and then flicked him in the forehead. "What you did was stupid." she said, "Stupid, but sweet too."

"I can tell by how you keep abusing me." Kano said.

Kido kissed him on the forehead, "Is that better?"

"Yes, much better. I'm actually surprised you didn't all out murder me for waking you up."

"Oh, believe me," Kido said as she shifted her pillow and laid back on it, "I would, if I wasn't so tired." His hand came and gently rubbed her back. It felt so nice that Kido found herself drifting back to sleep.

"Happy birthday Tsubomi."

* * *

**It took me four times to write this and I still think it should be improved and be better. Oh well. **


	25. Something Embarrassing

**I always feel the need to make everything bad happen to Kido. I'm so sorry. But it's funny.**

**Since it's technically winter, I made this one 'winter themed'. Yay!**

* * *

**~*~ Day 25- Something embarrassing ~*~**

Mentally, Kido cursed over and over again. This was the worst idea in the history of all (Kano's) bad ideas.

Self conscious could not even begin to describe how she was feeling as of now.

Her legs trembled underneath her, which didn't help as they were unsteady enough as it was. To keep herself upright, her hands gripped the railing of the ice skating rink. Around her, other people and sickeningly happy couples, who actually _knew _what they were doing, skated around her flawlessly as if they glided on air and this came to them as naturally as walking.

She envied them.

Still with her grip on the railing, Kido tried to move her foot. For the past fifteen minutes she'd been trying to get out of this God forsaken ice rink, but now she found herself in a bit of a... _sticky _situation. As soon as she tried to shift weight onto the other foot the sharpened blade of her skate scrapped across the ice underneath her.

Panic courses through her as she felt herself falling. And so darn close to the exit too! Her hands made a desperate ploy to tighten themselves around the railing and her feet slid completely out from underneath her.

Kido's knees hit the ice, _hard_, and pained hiss found its way through her clenched teeth. There was no denying how uncool she most likely looked right now. The only relief she had was the fact that she could hide it. As of right now no one could see her struggling helplessly. But that fact didn't make it any less _embarrassing_.

Pulling herself up with just her arms was a hard task in the cold. Her palms were sweating causing her to almost lose her grip multiple times. Her feet were practically useless in the skates, so her arms trembled under the stress she put them through considering she had no upper arm strength. It was all too much and she stopped, leaning against the wall and gasping softly for air.

"Need some help?"

_Well shit._

Kano was standing not even a meter away from her. His hand was also on the railing, but not in a struggling attempt like hers. He was leaning back on his heels, as well as a person could wearing ice skates could, and smiling somewhat smugly.

He seemed to be staring right at her, and the thought made Kido's face burn with embarrassment. She was pretty sure he couldn't physically see her; even his sixth sense wasn't that good. Maybe if she just stayed quiet he'd feel he was mistaken and go away.

Kano saw right through this, however. "Kido, don't I know your there, don't just ignore me." he said.

And again Kido mentally cursed. With another desperate effort she tried to pull herself up, but failed.

"Leader, stop being so prideful and let me help you." Kano said in a voice that sounded like he was talking to some frightened animal. Kido didn't respond, too irritated and mortified to say anything. "Or I could just do it anyway." he said and his free hand reached toward her.

"Don't. You. Dare." Kido growled out through her clenched teeth.

"Ah, so you were there." Kano seemed to breathe a sigh of relief, "I was beginning to think I was wrong for once. But I guess that bluff worked huh?" he said grinning.

During his little comment, Kido had felt new strength coursing through her with her rage. And by the time Kano finished she was unsteadily back on her feet per say.

Her involuntary instincts took over and she lunged at him. She only meant to swipe at him, maybe hit in in the stomach, or the chest, or shoulder. Instead all her hand met with was air and she found her self toppling over in her unbalanced state.

With a small shriek, Kido fell forward, her arms flailing for anything for her to hold onto and save herself. Surprisingly enough, there was.

"Hey, look Tsubomi, I caught you." Kano exclaimed.

Kido hadn't realized her eyes were closed, but they had in her panic. Both her arms were wrapped around Kano's torso. Her fingers clung to the fabric of the back of his jacket, and her head was pressing against his chest. Her legs were also stretched back awkwardly, the edges of her skate's blades near the toe digging into the ice to try and keep herself steady. The beating of Kano's heart sounded loudly in her ears and her face heated up as she realized to the full extent her position

Kano couldn't help but grin amusedly. "Y'know Kido, pfft, a simple out stretched hand, pfft, would have been fine." he said trying and utterly failing to contain his laughter.

Kido scowl deepened and her face still burned with utter embarrassment. Worst. Day. _Ever_.


	26. Something Hot

**~*~ Day 26- Something Hot ~*~**

"You're really going to bed with that on?" Kano asked raising an eyebrow.

As Kido managed to zip her red jacket all the way up she nodded. "Why not? It gets cold at night, and I don't like getting cold when I'm trying to sleep." she explained simply. After turning off the midnight in the room the only light was coming from the two beside table lamps on either side of Kido's bed.

"Then why are you wearing shorts?" he questioned. Really, in all honesty, he was actually somewhat curious. But then also he didn't want Kido to go to sleep just yet.

Kido sighed, pulling the edge of her jacket down a little more over the waistband of her shorts as she was now consciously aware of them. "I wear them so I don't get too hot." she said.

This time it was Kano who sighed. "Hot. Cold. You really are too fickle Tsubomi." he said and then lazily grinned at her.

"I'm not fickle!" she protested all too quickly, her voice rising slightly. Kido stopped and cleared her throat before she continued. "I am not fickle." she said again firmly, sounding much more in control. "It's just common sense. Which you'd know if you had any." Kido added jadedly.

"Ouch. Harsh." said Kano faking a pained look. Kido just ignored it as she pulled back the covers of her bed and leaned her back against her pillows, nestling comfortably. Then she looked at Kano expectantly. "Well?"

The blonde tilted his head at her. "Well what?" he asked.

She gave him a look as if to say, (are you serious?)"Aren't you coming?" Kido asked.

Again he gave her another confused look. "Coming?"

"To bed, you idiot." she said in exasperation, "How much clearer does it need to be?"

Suddenly Kano's eyes shown. He clasped his hands together like an excited kid with a goofy smile on his face. "Aw, Tsubomi finally wants me to sleep with her? It's like a dream come true."

Now he was just over exaggerating. "It's not like we haven't ever slept togeth- in the same bed before." Kido said, deciding half way through to be more elaborate with her words.

"Yeah, but this time Tsubomi is actually (asking) me. It's totally different." Kano pointed out. He was still grinning.

Kido rolled her eyes. "Whatever." she said, "I only asked because I figured you would only do it anyway no matter what I said."

"Sure you did." he said teasingly.

"Shut up." she snapped, "Now are you coming or not?"

Before she could say anything further there was a cold rush of air and Kano slipped into the bed and snuggled up next to her, grinning. "I'm coming." he said with a snicker.

Kido suddenly shuddered. "Je-jesus Kano, your feet are freezing." she said and moved slightly away from him.

Kano's grin only widened, "Whoops, sorry about that." he apologized, though Kido doubted if he was really sincere about it at all. She thought that about almost everything he did. Almost.

"Alright." she said and turned over to reach the bedside lamp on her side. "Hey can you get the other one?" Kido asked as she clicked the light off.

When she turned back around Kido jumped. Kano had completely ignored her asking to turn off the light and had moved even closer to her. So close in fact that right now their noses were millimeters away from touching.

After her heart had calmed down a bit she frowned. "You gonna sleep with that light on?" she asked.

Kano shook his head, smiling mischievously. "No." "Then what are you-" she was cut off when he suddenly pressed his lips to hers.

At first she jolted back, surprised by this unforeseen action, but Kano's hands pressed against her lower back and she was held in place. Kido sighed when he pulled away, "Did you really need to do that." Without even waiting for his answer she tried to push herself away, but found it clearly impossible with his hands on her back.

Kano turned on his back, pulling Kido with him, so she was leaning over him and trapped against his chest. "Yeah. It was necessary." he said.

"K-Kano, this isn't the time right now. Let me go." Kido said. It was late and she was tired. She pressed her hands to his chest, trying to ignore the heat rising in her face.

"Ah, but I kinda like this position with Tsubomi." Kano said with a sly grin. Then he flipped them over so Kido was nestled underneath him, straddling her waist. "Actually no, I think I like this one better."

Kido felt her body heat increase. She was feeling completely uncomfortable in the current position they were in. "Kano, I swear, you... you get off me!" She tried to struggle out from the grip he had now on her wrists, pinning them at her sides, but it was too firm and, despite his lean frame, he was too heavy.

"But I don't want to." Kano murmured and leaned down closer to her. One of his hands that had been pinning her wrist moved to her neck. His finger traced down the side of her neck in a slow, teasing brush that made Kido shiver. His lips then brushing against her jaw didn't help either. "Are you warm yet Tsubomi?" Kano asked.

"What the hell does that have to do anything?!" Kido demanded. She tried to glare at Kano but the side of his head was pressing against hers.

Kano chuckled and rolled off from on top of her. Kido took in a breath, feeling relief wash over her. Her heart began to slow back down and she pressed her cold hands to her very warm cheeks.

"I just meant to flirt with you a little." Kano said as if it was the most innocent of intentions, "Besides you're warm now right? If your not, we could always snuggle together for warmth."

Kido should have kicked his ass out right then; at least she should if she were mad. But surprisingly, she wasn't mad. Maybe a little irritated, but not mad. Instead she took him up on the suggestion.


	27. Something Sweet

**~*~ Day 27- Something sweet ~*~**

"I'm going to the store. Don't burn down the place." Kido warned as she grabbed a green and white scarf off one of the hooks on the wall.

"Oh come on Kido, it was only one time." Kano said teasingly.

She turned to look at him with raised eye brows. "What?"

"Nothing." he said waving her off, "I was just joking."

Kido rolled her eyes at him. "Har har." she said, pretending to laugh in monotone. She wrapped the scarf around it before putting her hand on the door knob.

"Hey, why are you wearing a scarf, Leader?" Kano questioned when he noticed her putting it on.

"Because it's cold outside. It's nearly Winter." Kido stated. Sometimes she swore Kano just did this to torture her.

"Really now, you're wearing two jackets and yet you're still cold?"

"Well we can't all be as warm blooded as you, Kano." Kido's hand was still gripping the doorknob. "Actually you should consider wearing a scarf too or _something _other than just that hoodie of yours. You'll freeze to death and no doubt get sick. Again."

Kano got up from where he was sitting, smiling and shaking his head. "Kido, that's sweet of you to worry about me, but really I'm fine." he assured. Noticing the look on her face, Kano knew Kido wasn't buying it.

Surprisingly though, she didn't say anything like that. "Fine, but don't blame me if you freeze your ass off." Kido said and she left.

**A few days later…**

"Hmm? What's this?" Kano had just gotten home and it was around three in the morning. On the table was, surprisingly a scarf. It was similar to Kido's except it was blue stripped instead of green. There was a note with it too.

_Just wear it._

"As sweet as always, huh Kido?"

* * *

**Okay, i'm sorry this is so crappy, but I have to finish this challenge before Christmas and the last three are gonna take me a while. But I had an idea to rewrite some of these later because I think their too short or whatever. And i'm sorry, but ive been having writers block and a lot has been happening in my life. So gomenasai (I'm Sorry), I hope you all will forgive me T-T**


	28. Doing Something Together

**~*~ Day 28- Doing Something Together (prompt: Watching Sunsets) ~*~**

Kano tried opening the door to Kido's room. It barely opened an inch before it was immediately slammed closed, nearly taking a few of Kano's fingers with it.

"Goddamn, do you ever knock?!" Kido was practically screaming from the other side of the door, "I'm trying to get changed!"

"Whoops, sorry~" Kano said, though the amusement was all too clear in his voice. He took a few steps back from the door, almost half expecting Kido's fist to come smashing right through the wood and into his gut. He chuckled to himself at the mental image that created.

A few seconds later, Kido was frowning at him through her now open door. "Sorry I yelled at you." she said, "But you can at least give me one hint of human decency and knock when my door is closed." After that she crossed her arms and looked at him expectantly, waiting for some sort of answer.

"I'm sorry Tsubomi. I'll try to respect your privacy." Kano said, and tried to sound sincere.

Kido's irritated look seemed to dwindle away at that. "Yeah, but saying it's one thing. Knowing you." she huffed and turned back into her room. Kano smiled and followed after her.

Kido sat on the edge of her bed, her thumb flicking over the screen of her Smartphone. Kano figured she was setting her alarm for tomorrow seeing as how she seemed to have changed into sweats and a purple t-shirt, obvious signs of her going to bed soon.

"Are you going to leave soon?" Kido asked now looking up at him.

Kano blinked, just realizing he'd zoned out. "Hmm? What?" he asked.

Kido frowned again. "I asked if you were going to leave soon. You're obviously dressed for it." she said gesturing to the boots and his hoodie he wore.

"I think you mean if _we're_ leaving soon." Kano said with a sly grin.

Kido gave him a puzzled look. "We're?"

Kano nodded, "Yes."

"No thanks, I don't feel like changing. Again." Kido said waving a hand at him.

"I never said you had to."

Kido gave him a hard stare at that. "What are you planning?" she asked, eyes narrowed at him in suspicion.

Kano just kept grinning. "What makes you think I'm planning something? Just trust me Tsubomi." he said softly.

Kido raised one of her eyebrows. She was still weary of what exactly he was planning to do, but that was just out of habit. "Fine." Kido said, "At long as we're not going anywhere public."

Kano chuckled, "Of course not." He then walked past Kido and her bed over to the wall where the window was. He knew Kido was trying to say something when he unlatched the lock and opened the window. The screen was already removed so that just made it easier. "Well, you coming?" Kano asked one foot resting on the window sill and his hand still propping open the window while the other gestured toward Kido.

Kido still hadn't moved from her spot, he arms crossed as she looked at him. "Out the window?"

Kano felt like laughing, but he tried to constrain it with his smile. "No silly, on the fire escape." he said.

"Is it safe?" Kido asked in all seriousness.

Kano dropped the hand gesturing to her limply by his side in defeat. "Yes Kido, it is perfectly safe… ish" he added at the end, making Kido roll her eyes in response. "Though you should probably bring a blanket. That is, if you're still coming."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming." she said. Grabbing one of the extra blankets off her bed Kido followed after him.

"So is there a reason for this or is it just another one of your usual spur of the moment decisions?" Kido asked. She found all this quite strange. Though, Kano with in himself was quite strange.

"You'll see when we get up there." Kano said, "The roof is only one ascent away."

* * *

"See, isn't it nice up here?" Kano asked as he stood up on the cold, stone surface of the roof. "Hey, need some help Tsubomi?" Kano asked when he noticed Kido wasn't with him.

"No, I got it." Kido said as she pulled herself up from the ladder. A light breeze swept through her and she was glad she'd listened to Kano and brought a blanket. "Now are you going to tell me what we're doing up here?" she asked. Kano surprised her by sitting down. "What are you doing?"

Kano pulled the rolled up sleeves of his shirt all the way down. He crossed his legs and looked toward the horizon where the glowing of the sun was. "The sunset is really beautiful, isn't it?"

Kido looked into the direction herself and suddenly it dawned on her.

She sat down next to Kano, pulling her knees into her chest and having the blanket she carried wrapped completely around her. "If this was your plan from the beginning, why didn't you just tell me?" Kido asked.

"Aww, but where's the fun in that? Surprises are much nicer." Kano said.

"Kano, you should know by now, I hate surprises."

"Oh, I know."

_That figures,_ Kido thought to herself. She had decided not to make a come back.

Kano was right though, the sunset really was beautiful. A swirling mixture of soft oranges, pinks, yellows, and of course, mainly red. It was rather late and the sun's glowing figure was surrounded by the darker purple of night. Like a bright spot sticking out against a dark canvas.

Kido almost jumped when Kano's arm wrapped round her shoulders. She looked over at him. Kano was still looking intensely at the sunset. His face was bathed in the bright colors giving his grin a softer glow. It looked genuine.

"Are you enjoying the view?" Kano questioned without taking his eyes off the horizon.

Kido colored, realizing she'd just been caught staring at him. She turned her face away from him and hid it half under her blanket and half into Kano's side. "Yeah, it's beautiful." she muttered.

"Just like you." Kano said and kissed the top of her head.

* * *

**I like to think that the song "Trust Me" by Yuya Matsushita goes good with this.**


	29. Getting married

**~*~ Day 29- Getting married ~*~**

Over the years Kido had noticed showers were great places to think. There was just something about the warm water that made her thoughts seem less jumbled up and more in order.

Shifting through theses thoughts, Kido noticed something. Kano had been acting weird. As in, weirder than he already acted. It was slight, not really something Kido had noticed up till now, but for the past few days he'd seemed really fidgety. Typically it was normal behavior for him to act like an ADHD patient, he never really could sit still for long, but now it was like that plus him being hyped up on caffeine. And on top of that he'd been asking random questions just out of the blue.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, pulling Kido out of her thoughts. She whipped her head around, but was stopped by the realizations she wouldn't be able to see who it was anyway. "Yeah?" she called.

Kido heard the door open, for it wasn't locked, and footsteps outside the shower curtains.

"Leader, you're _still_ in there?" It was Kano's voice. Of course, she should have guessed.

"O-obviously." Kido replied. She suddenly became occupied with making sure the shower curtains held no gaps that Kano could see her through. "Did you need something?" she asked, trying not to sound too distress and self conscious.

"Can I ask you a question?" Kano asked. Something in his tone seemed different.

"You just did," Kido pointed out, "and can't it wait till I'm out of the shower?" she asked with an irritated sigh.

There was no response at first, but the Kano said, "Okay." Again, Kido thought he was acting weird. She heard him leaving the bathroom.

"Close the door behind you." Kido said, but before she could even finished the sentence she heard the door close.

It wasn't long after that, that she decided to get out of the shower. But before she stepped out she felt paranoid enough to have to peak her head out and make sure Kano really had left.

When she finally did see him again he was leaning back on her bed. His mouth was upturned into a sort of casual smile as he swiped is finger across the screen of the phone he had in his hands. _Her_ phone.

"Oi, what are you doing with that?" Kido questioned sternly. She removed the towel from her hair, throwing it into the hamper behind her door. She leaned over where Kano was lying on her bed, her arms crossed.

Kano glanced down at the screen again briefly before chucking aside the phone next to him on the bed. "Nothing. Just making sure no creeps are harassing you." he said grinning.

Kido rolled her eyes, but was kind of relieved that Kano seemed to have stopped acting weird. "If that ever happened I could handle them by myself." she stated.

"Yeah, I know." Kano said as he lifted himself up. "You're very independent." He was as close as eye level with her as he could be with their height, his chest pressing against her crossed arms, "And that's why I love you."

Kido blinked in surprise, her cheeks warming considerably. Even if she had planned to say something back, she wouldn't have gotten the chance because seconds later Kano's hand was brushing back her damp hair and he kissed her soundly. It wasn't the first time Kano had kissed her out of the blue like this. Far from it in fact.

"I thought you had to ask me a question?" Kido said after he pulled back.

Kano looked at her puzzled, but then smirked. "Oh, that." he said.

"What?" she pressed.

He held both her hands in his, squeezing it gently. "It's nothing really Kido." Kano said

She frowned at him. "What? Tell me now. If you broke something again I swear-"

"No Kido, it's nothing like that." Kano laughed.

Then what? Why can't you-"

"Kido, if I asked you to marry me, what would you say?"

Kido stared at him. "… W-w-what?"

Kano shrugged, "It's a simple question. What would you say?" He was smiling, but his eyes seemed a little unsure.

"I-is this another one of you're jokes." she asked, eyes narrowing.

He sighed, holding up his hands. "No, it's not a joke. I'm totally serious." The smile on Kano's face seemed to contradict his statement.

"Then… I'd… I'd say yes."

Kano grinned. He wrapped his arms around her waist. "It's official then. As of today we are officially married~"

* * *

**I got distracted by a video game...**


	30. Having a Baby

**~*~ Day 30- Having a Baby ~*~**

There were times when Kido felt extremely happy to be pregnant, which was of course most of the time.

When Hibiya and Hiyori had come over they both stared at her stomach with starry eyed fascination, as if the couldn't believe there was an actual human being in there. It was like they'd never seen someone pregnant before, and who knows, they probably hadn't.

"Your stomachs a melon!" Hibiya exclaimed still looking at her in amazement. From some other part of the house Kano burst out laughing.

Kido frowned a bit, but tried to remain cheerful. "Yeah," she sighed, "It is."

Hiyori elbowed Hibiya in the side. "Hibiya you're so gross. Show some respect." she hissed at him.

"It's fine." Kido assured, "You want to feel?" she asked.

Immediately Hibiya pulled back. "Ew, heck no." he said. But Hiyori was the exact opposite, "Ooh, I wanna feel Kido-san!"

Hiyori rested her hand on the fabric of the over sized shirt covering Kido's stomach. It stayed there for a second or two before she instantly pulled back. "I felt him! I felt him! He moved!" she said her eyes growing wide as she looked up at Kido. "It is a boy, right?" Kido nodded. "Hibiya, don't be such a wimp." Hiyori said hitting the back of the boy's head. "Feel it."

Hesitantly, Hibiya did as the raven haired girl asked and touched Kido's stomach. His eyes widened when he felt it and pulled back. "That... feels weird." he said, seemingly at a loss for words.

"Aww, Tsubomi, you let them feel the baby, but whenever I try, you always smack my hand away." Kano whined, leaning on the back of the couch.

"Maybe that's because you're always so rough about it." Kido retorted.

And then there were the times Kido really wished she wasn't pregnant, like now.

She tossed and turned the bed, trying to ignore the nauseating feeling rising from her stomach and into her throat. Kido didn't know exactly what time it was, but judging from the amount of light in the room, she could guess it was very late. Not really a time for pregnant women to be up.

Kano shifted next to her. "Tsubomi, you okay?" he mumbled sleepily.

Kido made the mistake of open her mouth to answer and ended up gagging and clamping a hand over her mouth. There was no helping it, it seemed.

After Kido stumbled out of bed and to the bathroom, it took Kano all of ten seconds to realize what was going on. He too then stumbled sleepily out of bed and to the bathroom. "Tsubomi..."

Kido was hovering over the toilet, one hand placed on her stomach and the other gripping the edge. Kano placed a hand on her back, rubbing up and down and feeling her body tremble and convulse as she vomited.

"Shu... Shuuya, go away." Kido said gasping, "I don't... I don't want you to... see me like this." She tried to shift away from him, but then again started chocking out the contents of her stomach.

Kano smiled sleepily in sympathy. "Tsubomi, you've seen me at my worst. And I'm pretty sure this is not you at yours." He took his hand off her back and pulled her hair away from her face.

"I thought... this should've passed... months ago." Kido groaned.

"I don't think it passes until after you've had the baby."

She groaned again at his words. "I think... I think I'm done…" she breathed out.

He helped her get up off the floor and she leaned heavily against him. "You wanna go back to bed?"

Kido laughed dryly. "I don't see what good it'll do if I have to throw up again."

Kano patted the back of her head which was resting limply on his shoulder, running his fingers through her hair. "I'll get you a bowl, okay?" Kido let out a soft whine and Kano thought she might start crying, but she just weakly nodded her head, relieving him of her weight and making her way back to the bed.

Kano soon joined her, bringing a towel and a yellowish-green bowl, which, now that he thought about it, didn't seem like a very good color to expose Kido to, but maybe she wouldn't notice it.

Kido didn't really end up going to sleep after that. She kept drifting in and out of sleep constantly by the feelings of nausea that swept through her stomach. She was always reaching for the bowl that Kano brought, most of the time just heaving up dry air that scratched her throat, but sometimes there was something.

And what was worse was that Kano was suffering with her. Whenever she started coughing and gagging, Kano was right next to her, rubbing her back and saying soothing things until she finished. He told her it was alright and that he didn't mind, but Kido still couldn't help but feel slightly guilty.

Kido was beginning to suspect that she might actually have a stomach flu and not just 'morning sickness' like she'd originally thought. She voiced this to Kano.

"If that's so, you want to take medicine for it?" he asked.

"But the baby-" she started.

"The baby will be fine." he assured her, but even so, she refused to take it.

It wasn't till the soft rays of the early morning sun started flooding the room that the nausea finally passed. Kano had fallen asleep, pressed up against her back and snoring softly, not that she minded though.

Her own eyelids were becoming heavy again. Kido might have gone to sleep, but a sudden, familiar feeling in her stomach startled her, making her jump and waking up Kano next to her.

"Hrm? What is it?" Kano asked trying to sound alert, but failing miserably.

"He moved." Kido said softly placing a hand on her stomach where she'd felt the sudden proof of life, "Here feel." She took Kano's hand and replaced it with her own.

Kano chuckled lightly as he felt it. "Ah yes, nature's miracles. Can I go back to sleep now?" he asked.

Kido immediately pushed his hand away, pricked with annoyance. First he complained she didn't let him feel her stomach, and then when she finally did he didn't even care. "Fine. Whatever, you jerk." she grumbled and closed her eyes tightly as if that would block him out.

But Kano snuggled closer to her, his hand rubbing her arm as he smiled against her back. "Sorry. I love you. Both of you." he said.

Kido sighed. Her eyes were still closed, but she smiled too. "Yeah. We love you too."

* * *

It is finished! I had fun writing this one.

Thank you to all the people who followed and favorited this. And Thank you also to all who reviewed: Mio-san, BunnyEllieAngel, Curry Pan, The Deceiving Maiden, fluffystring, and even you Guest. Your reviews all helped me keep going and I hope you all enjoyed this. Thank you.

-Neku~


End file.
